


Nature's Artisan

by WotanAnubis



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Bondage, Consentacles, F/F, Light Spanking, Mild D/s, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Vines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:38:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8617228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WotanAnubis/pseuds/WotanAnubis
Summary: In which Nissa has a surprise for Chandra.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is my first tentacle fic ever. Didn't think I'd ever write one, but here we are.

Chandra ran down the cobbled street. She wasn't really sure what she was running from, only that it was important to get away. If she turned around for just a moment she'd probably see what was behind her, but she was pretty sure that was a bad idea.

Houses loomed over her on either side. Here, an elegant filigree construction crafted by people more metal than flesh. There, an ancient manor where someone was trying to claw the voices out of their head. And over there an ancient, decaying swamp palace patrolled by zombies.

Something wasn't right here, Chandra thought as she ran past pillared temples and mountain shrines. The whole thing was... wrong. She couldn't quite put her finger on what, though. If only she wasn't being chased by something she'd be able to slow down long enough figure out what it was.

The cobbles beneath Chandra's feet cracked open and thick, green vines lunged at her from the ground. They wrapped themselves around her ankles and tripped her down. Chandra fell face-first onto the street without hurting herself. More vines shot out of the ground, wrapping herself around her wrists, her neck, her back, everywhere. Chandra grunted as she struggled against them, but there was no point. There was no end to the vines holding her down and the thing behind her came closer.

Chandra awoke with a start. She was in bed. No street, no mismatched buildings from all over the multiverse, nothing chasing her. Only the vines remained, wrapped tightly around her wrist and ankles, tying her spread-eagled to the bed.

"What the..."

"Ah, you're awake."

Chandra turned her head to see Nissa standing fully clothed next to her bed. She was about to say something, or possibly swear, when the four vines holding her lifted her up and into the air. The bedsheets fell off of her, revealing her naked body as the vines held her upright, standing on nothing.

"Nissa, what the crap?" Chandra demanded.

Nissa stepped closer. She reached out with a delicate hand and trailed a single finger down the valley between Chandra's bare breasts.

"Do you remember our discussion from last week?" the elf asked calmly.

" _What_?" Chandra said. She tugged at the vines, but it was pointless. Suspended in the air, there was no way she could put out enough force to break free, if it was even possible to break free from Nissa's magic. "What are you talking about!?"

"Perhaps you're distracted," said Nissa, trailing her finger down to Chandra's bellybutton. "But you told me that you were dissatisfied with our sex life. That it was becoming a bit too bland and vanilla for your tastes."

"Well, I... yeah, I did say that," Chandra said, trying to stay angry and ignoring Nissa's gentle touch across her skin. "But this wasn't what I had in mind."

Nissa blinked. "No, I suppose not," she said. "I know how terrible it is for you to be restrained. You must be suffering immensely."

"I'm pissed off is what I am. Who do you think you are, springing this on me without warning?"

"Your girlfriend," Nissa replied. "And the surprise, I think, is important. You're angry, confused, flustered, excited. I have no doubt there's a whirlwind of emotion raging inside you right now. Imagine what you might've felt if we'd done this by appointment."

Chandra glared at the elf. The wretched thing was, she had a point. And it was a good point. She was too spontaneous a person to enjoy anything done by arrangement. Even so...

"You might've started with something a bit less extreme," Chandra said, writhing futilely inside her sylvan restraint, trying to twist her naked body away from Nissa's touch.

"Oh, but I did," said Nissa. She made a complicated gesture with her left hand. A fifth thick, smooth vine grew from the floor, rose between Chandra's forcibly spread legs and stopped just short of her exposed pussy. "Imagine all the things I might've done while you slept."

Panting, Chandra stared down at the vine's bulbous tip swaying gently back and forth mere inches away from her opening. Then, with a flick of Nissa's wrists, it shrank back down into the floor and vanished. Chandra tried not to show her disappointment.

"Alright, alright," Chandra said. "So what's the plan?"

"I haven't got one," Nissa admitted.

The elf made a sharp motion with her hand and the four vines holding Chandra shot across the room. Chandra hung in the air, still upright, arms and legs spread apart so that her naked body vaguely resembled an 'X', her bare feet standing on nothing but air. The only thing her sudden relocation had changed was that there was now enough room for Nissa to slowly circle her helpless body.

Wait, helpless? No, she wasn't helpless. She'd been too surprised and shocked to notice, but now Chandra realised her predicament wasn't actually a predicament. Yeah, sure, she was completely naked and being held aloft by magical vines, but, well, vines. What were vines to her? Kindling to be burnt, that's all. She could free herself with the snap of the fingers, if she wanted to. Not that she wanted to. It'd probably be more fun to just let Nissa do her thing.

Nissa slapped her bare ass hard. A shock of pain flashed through Chandra's body, leaving a trail.

"Ow! What the...!?"

Chandra felt Nissa's hand glide over her bottom. "Don't get comfortable," the elf cooed. "As long as you're wrapped in my vines, you're mine to do with as I please. Understand?"

"I'm going to get you back for th- _Ow!_ "

Nissa spanked her again, harder this time, the pain hotter. "Understand?" Nissa said.

"OK, yeah, fine understood," said Chandra. "But you didn't have to- _Ow!_ "

"Quiet," Nissa commanded. "You and I both know you can escape your bonds any time you wish. Since you haven't, you are **mine**."

"Alright, alright," Chandra gasped. "I'm yours."

"Good girl."

Nissa walked around Chandra's suspended body and looked her in the eyes with a smile on her face.

"I'm glad to hear that you know your place," the elf said.

Chandra narrowed her eyes at Nissa. "Say, you and Liliana didn't accidentally swap bodies or anything, did you?"

"Of course not," Nissa said. "Liliana wouldn't have given you such an easy way to escape."

Chandra's hands curled and uncurled into fists. She could feel her inner fire raging, roaring at her to be let loose and free her. Tiny flames danced on her fingertips.

"No more spanking," Chandra said.

"As you wish," Nissa said easily. "Anything else?"

Chandra grinned. "How can there be anything else? I'm completely at your mercy, right?"

"Right," Nissa replied.

Nissa stroked Chandra's hair, letting her fingers glide through the delicate strands. Here and there, flames lit up where her fingertips had been.

The vines lowered Chandra's body slightly, allowing Nissa stand up on tip-toes and kiss her. It was a gentle kiss, considering the circumstances. Hardly a Mistress impressing her dominance on her helpless slave through her forceful lips. Nissa was as soft and delicate as she always was, her lips almost elegant as they touched Chandra's.

"I love you," Nissa whispered.

Chandra didn't know to deal with that. Not right now. Not suspended naked in the air with her legs spread wide open and entirely in someone else's power.

"Love you too," she replied, taking refuge in honesty.

Nissa kissed her neck, her gentle lips leaving a ring of metaphorical fire burning on Chandra's skin.

"And I love your body," the elf said, mischief creeping into her voice.

Chandra tensed with anticipation and pulled on her grassy shackles. She noticed them give way, a bit. She was restrained and helpless, but Nissa's vines gave her just enough leeway to struggle and writhe and trash about without ever quite letting her, say, close her legs or push Nissa away.

Nissa kissed her way down Chandra's bare skin, lifting her further up into the air for easy access. The swirl of emotions rampaging through Chandra's body - surprise, anger, confusion, love, indignation - got pushed aside by her growing arousal as Nissa's lips trailed down her bare skin. Except love. That one kept hammering inside her chest even as her pussy grew wet and her body warmed with lust.

Chandra found herself panting as Nissa's roaming mouth met her bare breasts. The elf kissed her curves over and over again, raining light little kisses across her skin. Chandra struggled against her bonds, trying to push her body closer against the animancer. Nissa would have none of it, moving freely back and forth while Chandra undulated in her restraints.

Nissa's lips parted and she dragged her tongue along Chandra's skin, leaving a trail of saliva glimmering across her chest. She cupped both of Chandra's breasts with her hands, gently massaging her curves. Chandra whined slightly under all the attention, feeling the need grow between her legs.

"I love your breasts," Nissa said, between kisses.

"Yeah, I know," Chandra grunted.

"I could spend hours here," she whispered.

Chandra whined pitifully. Her girlfriend's love of tits made her amazing at foreplay, but Chandra wasn't exactly patient enough to appreciate it. Her pussy was always throbbing with desire long before Nissa was finished playing with her breasts. Normally, though, Chandra could easily guide her attentions further downwards.

But this wasn't normal. Nissa could lick her and caress her and kiss her and massage to her heart's content and there was nothing Chandra could do about it except feel each and every one of her gentle touches fuel her lust.

Nissa's fingers wandered across Chandra's skin, squeezing and fondling her ever so lightly and yet ever so effectively. Every little caress sent another trail of flame flickering up and down her spine, spreading heat throughout her semi-helpless body.

Nissa's lips closed around one of Chandra's nipples and she suckled quietly on her breast, the tip of her tongue dancing on her skin. Chandra moaned quietly, unable to contain her growing pleasure. Nissa moved back and forth, sucking on one nipple and then the other, her hands always stroking whichever breast her mouth wasn't kissing. The attention she lavished on her breasts wasn't enough to make Chandra come, but the yearning heat it aroused in her body made her think it might.

"Please...?" Chandra panted.

"Hmm?" Nissa looked briefly up from Chandra's chest. But unwilling to let go entirely, she let her tongue slip out of her mouth and lick her.

Chandra shivered. "Please lick my pussy. Please?"

"How unlike you, Chandra," said Nissa playfully. "You're usually so much more... insistent."

"Yeah, well, I'm... in character," Chandra said, blushing furiously.

Nissa laughed. "Of course you are. And I suppose you should be rewarded for that."

Nissa kissed her breasts one last time, then kissed her way down to Chandra's stomach. Chandra writhed with equal parts anticipation and disappointment. Nissa was inching ever closer to her yearning core, but she kind of missed all that attention the animist had given her now-glimmering breasts.

As if in response to her thoughts, two more vines that hadn't been there a moment before lunged upwards from the floor. They snaked along Chandra's naked body and coiled themselves around her breasts. They were softer, fuzzier, than the vines wrapped around her wrists and ankles. Warmer, too. The vines curved and slid along Chandra's exposed chest, squeezing her in a way Nissa never had. She moaned with unexpected pleasure, feeling the tip of Nissa's tongue circling her navel and her vines groping her tits.

Chandra screamed, her hair turning into a blazing fire, when Nissa kissed her wet folds. She thrashed wildly, her restrained body shaking in its bonds. Every time Nissa's lips met her sensitive slit another surge of pleasure ran through her body. With the plant-shackles holding her steady, there was no way for Chandra to pull away from Nissa, was forced to feel every kiss, every lick, every breath the animist gave her.

What made matters worse, and also better, was that the vines coiling around her breasts seemed to move together with Nissa. Whenever the elf kissed her, the vines massaged her flesh. Whenever Nissa licked at her, the tips of the vines teased her nipples. It was a coordinated assault of pleasure and there was no escape.

Her helpless body sinking into lust, Chandra moaned and groaned as she felt Nissa kiss her up and down her pussy. She felt the tip of the elf's tongue dancing up her moist skin. She trembled when Nissa's tongue circled her clit, the pleasured blaze in her body roaring high.

Chandra pulled at the shackles around her wrists to no avail. She bucked her hips, doing her best to grind her pussy against Nissa's lips. But only a moment after she'd managed to press herself against Nissa's mouth did another vine rise from below. It wrapped itself firmly around Chandra's waist and held her steady. Even through her lustful haze, Chandra got the message - Nissa was in complete control. Every kiss, every caress was entirely in the elf's power and any attempt of Chandra's to guide her anywhere would only be punished by further restraint.

Unless she burned herself free, of course. But so long as Nissa's tongue danced across her pussy, escape was about the furthest thing from Chandra's mind.

Chandra moaned and whined as she felt Nissa lick her near her clit. The tiniest little flick of the animist's tongue made the fire inside of her burn brighter until it blazed white-hot. Pleasure filled every inch of her body, made her skin tingle with delight. Nissa's skilled mouth drove her relentlessly on until there was no esca-

Suddenly Nissa pulled away. She stood up, Chandra's intimate juices glistening on her lips and dripping down her chin.

"Wha...? No," Chandra panted. 

Her pussy practically throbbed with her need for Nissa's tongue, the fires of pleasure within her raged against this injustice. The vines still softly massaging her breasts were not nearly enough to assuage her desperate yearning.

Nissa regarded her silently, her green-on-green eyes utterly inscrutable. She moved her right hand and again a vine rose between Chandra's spread legs until it touched her pussy. The pyromancer hissed as she felt the plant press against her. It had a round tip, was sleek and smooth and seemed to secrete something mildly sticky.

"You're really gonna fuck me with one of your vines?" Chandra gasped.

"Perhaps," Nissa said. "Do you want it to?"

Chandra had no good answer. She loved Nissa eating her out. But this vine thing was new and, not unimportantly, swaying gently across her slit, touching her sensitive folds ever so slightly. Enough to pleasure her softly and make it hard to think.

"Sure," Chandra said, grinning. "Let's do it."

The vine didn't move, merely brushing kept brushing against Chandra's entrance.

"Say 'Please'," said Nissa.

"What?"

"Say 'Please'," Nissa repeated.

"Please," Chandra hissed.

"Say 'Pretty Please'," Nissa said in a sing-song voice.

"Pretty please," Chandra grunted. The things she did for love. And orgasms.

"Say 'Please Mistress Nissa, fuck this worthless slave with your magnificent vine-dick'."

"Forget it," Chandra spat. "Never."

Nissa laughed. "Ah, good. You're still Chandra, then."

Before Chandra could ask what _that_ meant, she felt the thick vine push inside of her. She moaned loudly as it slid easily into her wet pussy, its own fluids lubricating its passage into her. As the vine entered her it seemed to thicken so as to perfectly touch and caress her inner walls.

The vine penetrated her further and further, fucking her deeper than Nissa had ever managed with her tongue or fingers. The thick shaft filled her so completely, Chandra was afraid it might go too far and seriously hurt her. It didn't. Guided by Nissa's magic, no doubt, the vine entered her as far as it could reasonably go and then stopped abruptly.

Chandra gasped and took a series of shallow, desperate breaths. She'd never been so completely, perfectly filled. She wasn't sure how much she liked it, but it was certainly new and definitely overwhelming. She barely felt the vines still squeezing her breasts and the vines holding her in bondage might as well not have existed for all that they mattered.

Nissa watched her in complete silence.

And then, just when her naked body had more or less adjusted to this vine filling her, the plant began to move. Up and down and up and down, it thrust into her over and over again. Chandra squealed with pleasure, her restrained body shaking as it fucked her.

Completely without restraint or limitation, the vine fucked her hard and fast, plunging into Chandra's dripping pussy again and again. Sometimes it fucked her in a series of tiny shivers, sometimes it fucked her with long, deep strokes. Once or twice, the vine pulled out of her completely and then penetrating her fully before Chandra could enjoy the reprieve.

Chandra moaned without end. Held, caressed, fucked, Nissa's vines overwhelmed her. Violent pleasure ran wild inside of her and still the plant-shaft pistoned up and down inside of her, adding more fuel to a fire that was already hopelessly out of all control.

Chandra came screaming. Lost in the erotic bliss of her orgasm, she thrashed about wildly and for a moment thought she might've heard a noise as though of a plant wrapped around one of her wrists starting to tear apart under the force of her coming. But that was only a minor and unimportant detail compared to the divine satisfaction washing through her. The vine inside her slowed down some, but kept fucking her, pleasuring her throughout the length of her orgasm, putting an extra beautiful edge on her cleansing joy.

At last, Chandra's orgasm faded from her body and she hung weakly in her sylvan restraints. Nissa's vines uncoiled themselves from her breasts and carefully pulled out of her. Chandra gasped with one last rush of pleasure when she felt it finally leave her. The remaining vines carefully lowered her naked body into Nissa's arms before unwrapping themselves from her. 

Nissa knelt on the floor, gently holding Chandra's sweaty, exhausted, satisfied body in her lap. She started stroking her red hair with eminent gentleness.

"You are glorious," the animist whispered.

"Completely worn out is what I am," Chandra said.

Nissa kissed Chandra's forehead. "Did you enjoy it?"

"What did it look like?" Chandra said. "But, next time? Strictly vanilla. Just so you know."

"As you wish."

"Oh, and, Nissa?"

"Yes?"

"I am so, _so_ going to get back at you for this," Chandra growled.

Nissa smiled. "I look forward to it already."


End file.
